Rain of the Fallen Light
by Akari-Taiki
Summary: A war begins between humans and digimon and that's only the bigger picture. A dark force feeds on human desires. Can the Chosen Children win a fight against their own inner desires when they take over? This is a story of Passion. Hatred. Unity. Which forces will be triumphant? Book 1 of the Rain series.


_Hi everyone! What's up? Okay, so I'm not doing so great at coming up with one-shots so I'm just going to have to learn as I go with multi-chapters. This is for the Novel with Prompts Challenge, with the prompt 'aware'._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Tagiru Akaishi stared at the wedding invitation, trying to comprehend the words written on it. _Wait_. Okay, _what?_ Somehow, this came as a huge shock to him. Yuu was his best friend. Airu was a good friend too. The two had been dating for awhile. But marriage? It just didn't seem to fit, despite everything. It was like an almost complete puzzle had been handed to him, with the top row missing.

"Oh god," Tagiru moaned. "What the hell is wrong with me?" This shouldn't be bothering him all that much. Yuu seemed really happy with Airu from what he had seen of him and they had been together for 5 months. But still...something didn't feel right. The goggleheaded boy had come to the park to try and wrap his head around all this. He was not used to thinking about things this much dammit!

"Tagiru?" A familiar voice said and Tagiru looked up to see Taiki standing there.

"Taiki-san?" Tagiru said blinking. "What are you doing here?" He hadn't actually expected anyone to come looking for him, even if it was Taiki.

Taiki smiled. "You've been avoiding us. Yuu and I have been calling you but you haven't answered at all. Is everything alright?"

Tagiru felt his face flush and looked away. "I really don't want to talk to Yuu right now." That had come out a lot harsher from his mouth than he had intended it to.

"Tagiru," Taiki murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yuu and I are really worried about you. You know, if you want to talk...you can tell us what's wrong."

What's wrong? What was wrong? That was the problem. He couldn't tell Taiki what was wrong because he didn't understand it. His head was starting to hurt from thinking too much. He didn't want to answer Taiki's questions and not because he didn't want. Because he couldn't.

Tagiru shook his head at his mentor. "I don't know." That was the honest answer after all but he knew it wasn't enough. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"I don't know," he said. "I really don't. My head's just really scrambled. I..." He pushed Yuu and Airu's wedding invitation into Taiki's hands. "I'm a bit busy for the wedding." He could see Taiki opening his mouth to say something but Tagiru shook his head before the other could even speak. "Please...just don't ask ok?"

Taiki stared at his junior for a few moments before giving a small smile. "Alright. But like I said, I'm here if you need me. Once you've got your head sorted, come to me. I won't turn my back on you, you know that."

Tagiru laughed. "Thanks Taiki-san. I will just as soon as I become more 'aware' on my head's screwing up."

Taiki tousled Tagiru's hair gently. "Anytime. I was just about to head for lunch though. Want to join me?"

Tagiru nodded. "Of course!" He smiled. "As long as it's not an interrogation."

Taiki shook his head. "Of course not."

* * *

As the two walked away, they didn't notice someone watching them from the shadows. A girl and a boy stood next to the trees behind them, managing to keep themselves well-hidden from the humans.

"Is it time?" The red-haired girl said impatiently.

"Not yet," The boy besides her with spiky jet black hair retorted, sounding like he had been asked the question a few times already. "We mustn't rush things. Keeping them all under observation for awhile longer will be beneficial to our cause. Or we could ruin everything."

The red-haired girl pouted. "I know Darko. But it seems like the perfect opportunity. The boy is confused. He doesn't know he lusts for the other one yet."

Darko rolled his eyes. "They seem to call it love, not lust, Lily. We need to be careful until the army gives a signal from the digital world."

* * *

_Why? Why aren't they back? _He shouldn't feel like this. He wanted to blast something but he held the urge back. A true warrior kept himself calm and composed in all situations. Beelzebumon sighed. He wanted to follow through with that and remain calm. But it had been ten years since the defeat of Quartzmon and eleven years since the defeat of the Bagra Brothers. Even Lillithmon, the witch who had caused him to kill his friends through her minion Ebidramon's manipulation, was long gone. Then why?

"They'll come back, you know," A familiar voice said. Beelzebumon turned to see Shoutmon and Mervamon standing there. Shoutmon was the one who had spoken whilst Mervamon stood there with a sympathetic, soft smile on her face. Her eyes seemed to be searching his ones as if to try and find a way to make his pain less.

Beelzebumon turned away. He didn't need pity or reassurance. He needed answers. He had been patient long enough and was at the end of his emotional tether when it came down to waiting for his friends to return. Having Mervamon and the others close was a good support but sometimes it just felt like too much to cope with. He had kept a tight control on his emotions for awhile now.

"I'm fine," he said curtly. "I'm just going to fly around ok?"

Mervamon squeezed the Demon Lord's shoulder. "Want some company?"

Beelzebumon shook his head. "Nah I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He flew from them, not sure where he was going. As he flew, his thoughts drifted to Taiki, wondering how he was doing. They hadn't been in touch with their General for awhile. Maybe if Taiki was here, things wouldn't hurt as much. His friend always had a way to make it seem like everything was going to be okay. Things always seemed so easy when they were together. Shoutmon was great, he really was. The Digimon King never let him feel left out of anything. But there was something special about Taiki that made him feel less guilty about what he had lost.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself," A soft voice said with a giggle. A girl with long flowing, frizzy pink hair appeared. With her ocean blue eyes added in, her appearance was quite breathtaking.

Beelzebumon took on a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

"Call me Sayuri," The girl hummed. "Don't worry. I'm not an enemy. At least...unless you want me to be."

Beelzebumon raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Sneaking up on me doesn't win you any favours."

Sayuri giggled, her laughter like the sound of light music. "Always so suspicious, aren't you? I just hate seeing all this pain in your eyes." She twirled a lock of her hair as she stared Beelzebumon down. "I can help you."

Beelzebumon scoffed. "Don't mess with my head. I'm really not in the mood for it right now."

Sayuri hummed again, her body swaying rhythmically as if to an unheard song. "What if I bring back the Sandoria warriors?"

Beelzebumon felt his heart beginning to beat wildly in his chest. Now more than ever he was glad to be wearing a mask over his eyes so he could hide how those words truly made him feel. He didn't want to get his hopes up only to have them shattered. However, he scoffed to her face. "You're bluffing."

Sayuri looked at him. "Am I? I wonder."

Before Beelzebumon could think up a reply to that, Mervamon's voice pierced through the air, distracting him.

"Beelzebumon!" Mervamon called, coming besides him. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just..." Beelzebumon turned back to where Sayuri had been and blinked, surprised. There was no one there? How had she just vanished so fast? He tried to shake off the strange feeling bubbling inside him and gave Mervamon a small smile. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Is everything ok? You seem kind of worried and it looks more than just worried about me being distant."

Mervamon frowned at him. "What? You being a downer isn't enough to be concerned?"

Beelzebumon shrugged. "Well..." He wasn't sure what to say. He was glad Mervamon cared so much because it was really sweet but he'd rather keep his feelings to himself than have anyone else being aware of his inner turmoils.

Mervamon sighed. "Ok well other than being worried about you, something's come up. Something big. And worrisome."

"I'm fine," Beelzebumon assured her again before frowning at her other words. "Oh, that doesn't sound good. What happened?" Had Sayuri done something to Shoutmon? Or someone else? No matter the promises she made, there was something odd about that woman.

"Cutemon's gone missing," Mervamon said. Her beautiful features were marred with concern.

Well...that was one of the things he hadn't seen coming. Cutemon was useful because he could heal wounds and had super sonic attacks but he hadn't expected him to be the one in danger.

"Wow, really?" Beelzebumon said. "Are you sure he hasn't just wandered off somewhere?"

Mervamon shook her head. "Shoutmon doesn't think so and I kinda agree with him. Come on back with me to the castle. I'll explain more."

Beelzebumon immediately agreed, forcing his own problems aside. Yes, he was still curious about Sayuri and also wondered if she had anything to do with this, but Taiki would never forgive him. Nor would the goddess or Angemon if he chose to let his friends down because of his past. He couldn't...no, he wouldn't do that anymore.


End file.
